<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[Podfic] Crew Evaluations by Emcee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25490998">[Podfic] Crew Evaluations</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emcee/pseuds/Emcee'>Emcee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Half-Vulcan Way of Life Podfics [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Audio Format: MP3, Awesome Nyota Uhura, Established Spock/Nyota Uhura, F/M, Humor, James T. Kirk &amp; Spock Friendship, James T. Kirk is a Little Shit, Mentioned Nyota Uhura, POV James T. Kirk, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Post-Star Trek (2009), Protective Spock (Star Trek)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:10:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25490998</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emcee/pseuds/Emcee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim has done evaluations of the senior staff. Spock isn't too happy about what he sees Jim has written about Lieutenant Uhura.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James T. Kirk &amp; Spock, Spock/Nyota Uhura</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Half-Vulcan Way of Life Podfics [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1860241</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[Podfic] Crew Evaluations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23847985">Crew Evaluations</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emcee/pseuds/Emcee">Emcee</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a podfic of my own fic. This story is set a few months after Stark Trek (2009) ends.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Listen:</strong><br/>
<audio></audio><br/>
<em>(or click <a href="https://www.frodis.net/podfic/Crew_Evaluations_by_Emcee.mp3">here</a> if your browser doesn't support HTML 5)</em>
</p><p><strong>Text:</strong> <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23847985">Crew Evaluations</a></p><p><strong>Author &amp; Reader:</strong> <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emcee/pseuds/Emcee">Emcee</a></p><p><strong>Length:</strong> 06:26</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>